


ice inside your soul

by Dahlia_Moon



Series: 31 Days (February Edition) [8]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Coda, Episode: s03e14 Dangerous Liaisons, F/M, POV Female Character, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia_Moon/pseuds/Dahlia_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <em>February 9: Only ice in the blood</em>
</p>
    </blockquote>





	ice inside your soul

**Author's Note:**

> _February 9: Only ice in the blood_

Klaus doesn't stop with the gifts and Caroline would admit to being a little flattered.

...Okay, make that a whole lot flattered. But you can't blame a girl. Tyler was off somewhere trying not to be murderous. And here was Klaus. Klaus was being...Klaus. He said she was beautiful and strong and that he “enjoyed her” and it has been a while since she's been so finely focused on by a member of the opposite sex that she can't help but to find it a little bit thrilling.

She will never return his gestures though. Klaus is the one who basically turned Tyler and made him so loyal that Tyler wasn't loyal to her and she can't forget that; can't forget that Klaus is evil and manipulative and will do anything to get his way. She can't forget how badly he screwed up her friends' lives, how he is at the center of all their current anguish.

She knows she can't single-handedly take him on physically and survive (no matter what he says about her being strong) but she will vow that Klaus will never get her heart - either figuratively or literally...she knows full well a vampire's propensity for ripping out people's hearts and killing them.

She remembers her humanity and what it means to be human and in love. And she doesn't think Klaus knows the true meaning of the word. Klaus only knows about the coldness and darkness and harshness and loneliness of being immortal; the bad things about being a slave to blood. He might be acting nice and wooing her now, but she doesn't fool herself into thinking that will be the status quo for long; that she can be the only one who can curb his darkness enough for him to find love and acceptance, because that won't end up being true.

Caroline doesn't even want to try. He took her love away from her. As far as she is concerned now, he doesn't get to erase all the bad things he did to win her over romantically now.


End file.
